The Fox Spy
by KingBeasta
Summary: What is the secret art of being a good agent following orders, being a natural born killer or is it embreed into you. The same can be said for an assassin or soldier but it seems like Isis will find out killing truly is an art of its very own Naruto x Cheryl Tunt
1. Chapter 1

The Fox Spy

 **Summary**

What is the secret art of being a good agent following orders, being a natural born killer or is it embreed into you. The same can be said for an assassin or soldier but it seems like Isis will find out killing truly is an art of its very own

Naruto x Cheryl Tunt

 _ **l'll be working on new stories such as:**_ ** _My High School Life of Fatherhood and Worlds Apart._**

 ** _I was thinking of this other story where star's half monster I got this idea from an artist from deviant art his name is kabukiaku_**

 ** _for the monster star I was thinking star would have a difficult life due to being half monster meaning not only would the monsters hate her because she's from mewni but her other family members would hate her because she half monster like her aunt will hate star believing she's a stain of the butterfly family this story will be called "Worlds Apart"._**

( **A/N: I've decided to end the poll sorry. but i wont make a story out of any of them until i finished updating the stories I'm writing but I will be making a story out of Fairy's Devil, Never Ending Curse, Legacy Journey: Finding One Self, and, Old and New The Ancient Art. But as i said i wont make any new stories** )

* * *

 **Location: Cuba, Baracoa**

Within a Cuban trap house the walls are covered in blood not just that but there were dead bodies spread all around. Even the very guts of the victims have painted the ground a man wearing a Urumqi Chinese SWAT suit, he wears a red beret hat, and wears night vision goggles. The man can be seen carrying an UZI CO2 Blowback Submachine BB Gun and Draco AK-45 Pistol, Semi-Automatic.

The man appears to be 19 years old he has long spiky blonde that he keeps in a ponytail his air goes down to his lower back, grey-blue colored eyes, and six whiskered marks across both cheeks. This man in Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze assassin. As Naruto walks through the dead bodies he see's a man groaning "stubborn idiot." said Naruto he walks over to the groan man.

The man stares at Naruto with blood dripping from his mouth "damn 'pant' Japanese 'pant' scum...you won't get...get away with this." groaned the Cuban man spitting blood at Naruto.

Naruto then straps the guns to his back he then stares down at the Cuban man with a cold unreadble expression he then kicks the man in the chin causing the man to fall back. As the man lands on the ground he spits out blood and teeth Naruto then places his boot on the man's neck "be quiet." said Naruto the man's eyes shot up in shock as a blade from his boot comes out stabbing the man into the head, the blonde then kicks the man's head again but this time launching the head up in the air.

Naruto then grabs the man's head while it's still air born he digs into his pocket and pulling out a grenade he then unhooks the clip and puts the grenade in the decapitated head's mouth Naruto then throws the head at the large warehouse in front of him "Slice and Dice!" said Naruto as he runs to the back of the warehouse as he enters he see's dead bodies but he still see's people trying to find what had caused the explosion.

But with the smoke screen created and all the lights being cut off it will make it even harder for them to find Naruto. For the next hour or so Naruto killed everyone in the warehouse he even killed the females who were making a new type of cocaine that is combined with Molly, and Zans. As Naruto walks up to the second floor he can hear the sound of guns being cocked. Naruto kicks the door down he then drops a smoke pellet on the floor.

Each of the men begun firing "Where is he ( **Donde esta el** )!" yelled a Cuban the man is then silence with a bullet to the head.

Naruto run's towards a man he then drop kicks the man who has a Brugger & Thomet MP9 he then shots a man in the head he then shoots a man in the back. Naruto turns towards the last man and throws a knife at the man's forehead ending his life. Naruto then shoots the man who's laying on the ground. Naruto then turns towards a fat man who's coked out the man cowers in fear "wh-wh-wha-at do you w-w-want?" asked the terrified man.

Naruto points the Brugger and Thomet MP9 at the fat man "I want your life." said Naruto letting loose a full round on the man by the time the round was down the man's face was blown off. He then grabs the body and throws him over the table he them moves the chair aside. Naruto then finds a metal door.

The blonde removes his goggles and gains a large fox-like grin "there it is. Just as that muscle head says it's right in the office of Charmello Vista Mio. Now all I got to do is get the money and cocaine then that idiot can pay me." said Naruto he then opens the door and smirks as he see's the vault containing over 346,000,000,000 dollars.

 **Time Skip**

 **Classified Location, Africa**

Within the jungle of Africa hundreds of men and woman can be seen holding various types of guns such as mm9, AK-47, M16, 10mm, and UTS 15. Naruto could be seen inside the large house standing in front of a large black man and a black woman next to Naruto are six karge duffle bags, Naruto is still wearing his combat suit.

A dark skin man with with a large muscular build, white hair combed back, a small moustache and goatee. His face has pronounced cheekbones and tear troughs under his eyes, and a prominent crease across his forehead. He has pointed canines and his top lip also has a darker hue than the bottom one. The man doesn't wear a shirt, but he wears black leather gloves; the gloves has metal plates on the knuckless, he wears black cargo pants, and black combat boots.

A dark-skinned young woman with green eyes. She wears very formal attire consisting of a long-sleeved, high-collared dress shirt and skirt, along with a pair of long earrings and sandals. She wore her light grey hair pulled back into a bun with two bangs that fall on either side of her face, these two are A and Mabui; A is a drug lord and Mabui is his assistant.

Naruto stares at A who's smoking a cigar "I got what you requested 346,000,000,000 dollars and about 20 bounds of cocaine now pay me! I don't want to be in this horrible country anymore than I have to. " said Naruto.

A growls at Naruto "what's that you brat!" snarled A.

"You heard what I said. A this place is sticky and fuckin' hot now give me my money so I could leave." said Naruto not even caring about the glare that A sent him.

A slams his fist on the table causing it to crack "you dare disrespect my country! You fuckin' brat! I could kill you right now!" yelled A.

Naruto then point both a MM9 and Beretta 92FS at both A and Mabui "or you can do the smart thing pay me and I won't paint these nice white walls I mean I do love the color red. So what's it gonna be pay me or I unalive the both of you?" threatened Naruto.

Mabui looks terrified while A has sweat running down his face "fine you win, Naruto." said A.

Naruto doesn't lower his guns "I know, I always win." said Naruto he then turn his attention towards Mabui "you woman get me the money." ordered Naruto.

Mabui nods she then picks up three black suit cases "here's your money 5 grand now get the hell out of my office." ordered A Naruto then picks up the suit cases as he exits out of thr house he grins.

"Pleasure doing business with you." said Naruto and just as he said that a huge explosion goes off killing everyone in the mansion not even caring about the people freaking out "that muscle bound idiot should know better to threatened me Naruto then hoops into a car and get's ready to leave Africa.

 **Time Skip, Days Later**

 **Location: New York City, New York**

Inside a medium size apartment Naruto can be seen rolling up a blunt. The blonde is out of his assassin gear he's now wearing a white shirt and black basketball shorts, he's also wearing a pair of circular glasses.

Naruto lets a smile appear his face the reason for this was he finally got back home and he was pretty happy that he managed to kill A. To the blonde there was something about burning or exploding something that made him relax but it could be the weed and lean he bought. While Naruto loved being an assassin for hire he also loved explosions, weed, and lean.

Naruto then releases a cloud of smoke "it's good to be home and not in that god forsaken dessert." said Naruto he then let's out a sigh "I swear I hope I never have to go there again. It was so damn hot while it is beautiful but it's still too fuckin' hot." said Naruto he then grabs his phone he then searches through his music playlist and hums to himself "now what to listen too." hummed Naruto.

"I'm in the mood for J-pop as he searches through he let's out a smile "I'm in the mood in foe some Gorillaz, let's see how about Rhinestone Eyes." said Naruto he then plays his music Naruto then closes his eyes as his speaker begins to play.

As Naruto smokes his blunt "this Piezel weed is pretty dank, but I wonder what is Deidara doing hmm, when was the last time I saw him. Oh, yeah it was a year ago when Sasori, Kabuto, Deidara, and I went to a club to the club in Manhattan. He's probably somewhere playing with explosives." said Naruto.

The blonde removes his glasses and rub his eyes he then picks up a Tokarev TT pistol he takes out the magazine Naruto then puts the clips in the magazine. Naruto's phone begins to ho off he sets his magazine down and picks up the phone and see's Deidara's number "well speak of the devil." said Naruto he then press answer " _What's up blondie._ " said Naruto.

Naruto could almost see the tic mark on his fellow blondes head " _aye, what the fuck you're a blonde too Naruto!_ " roared Deidara in anger.

Naruto smirks " _I know but I'm the better blonde!_ " declared Naruto with a full blown smirk.

" _Ugh why the hell do I get the feeling you have thst smug look hm?_ " asked Deidara with annoyed tone.

Naruto takes a large exhale blowing out Os he then shrugged his shoulders _"I don't know just lucky._ " said Naruyo with a smug look.

Deidara grumbles over the phone _"lucky my fuckin' ass. Anyways, how was that mission in Cuba?_ " asked Deidara in a curious tone.

" _It went good I had no problems but when I went to my client but the muscle bound idiot start to become bold so I set off multiple bombs and kill the idiot._ " said Naruto.

Deidara let's out a sigh and shake his head negatively " _what the hell is with you and blowing shit up you arson!_ " insulted Deidara.

Naruto scoffed at Deidara " _you have no room to talk Deidara. Besides who's the person who always says 'art is an explosion' and who is the person who would throw C4's and laughing like a maniac as he watches something explode and engulf in fire?_ " asked Naruto with a cheeky tone.

Deidara growled over the phone " _you know what fuck you Naruto!_ " yelled Deidara in anger.

Naruto let's out a laugh "he's so easy to get riled up." grinned Naruto he then grabs a folder with the word ISIS on it he allows a fox grinned to appear on his face "but it's time for me to start putting my skills to use." grinned Naruto he then puts the magazine back into the gun. Naruto puts his still lite blunt in the ash tray.

He then get's up and removes his shirt he then walks into his room and look into the mirror as Naruto stands shirtless in the mirror he stares at the tattoos on his chest. On his chest Naruto has a tattoo of "Kwan Yin The Chinese Buddhist goddess of mercy Naruto smirks at his tattoo. "I want another tattoo. Well with the money I have I get a tattoo." said Naruto with a smirk.

As he walks back into the living room he removes his rubberband allowing his hair to come down he then rubs his hand through his hair "ugh, I need a fucking shower I stink." groaned Naruto as he smells himself.

 **Time Skip: days later**

 **Location: ISIS Headquarters**

As Naruto enters the elevator he could be seen wearing a red Wholesale business suit as the elevator stops Naruto walks out and he's already getting questionable stares. Naruto then walks towards the secretary desk he then looks towards the plate reading her name " hey umm, Cheryl where is Malory office?" asked Naruto.

The attractive brunette looks shocked at the blonde Japanese man "hey! How do you know my name!" yelled Cheryl.

Causing Naruto to sweat drop "okay, she's not very bright but really hot." thought Naruto he then smiles at Cheryl "it says your name here. " said Naruto pointing at the plate that says 'Cheryl Tunt'.

Cheryl then gains an O like expression "oh yeeeeeeah, I forgot about that." said Cheryl she then begins to start thinking about trains.

Naruto gains a giant sweat drop as he stares at the woman who's mind obviously seems to be wondering somewhere "um Cheryl where's Malory's office?" asked Naruto.

Cheryl snaps out of her trance she then points to the elevator "just take the elevator all the way up." said Cheryl.

Naruto smiles at her "thanks Cheryl." said Naruto.

Cheryl smiles at Naruto "no problem what's your name again?" asked Cheryl with a forgetful yet confused expression.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." said Naruto with fox like smile he then begins to walk towards the elevator.

Cheryl then gains a sly smile "I like your hair." said Cheryl with a smile.

"Aren't you too young to be here?" yelled a woman.

Naruto turns around abd see's an overweight blonde woman "aren't you too fat for closed spaced jobs Agatha Trunchbull." insulted Naruto the blonde then enters the elevator.

Pam then gains a downcast expression "ahahaha, that kid got you good Pam." said a man who has a feminine tone in his voice.

Pam turns towards Ray and glares at him "go suck a dick." said Pam with her eyes narrowed.

 **With Malory**

Malory Archer is the tritagonist and former Chief Executive Officer of ISIS and mother of Sterling Archer one of ISIS top agents. The old man is drinking Cotch mix with Hennessy and Bombay while some wouldn't be drinking alcohol Malory isn't one of those times. To the aged spy it is never to late to drink alcohol.

She then hears knocking this caused her to narrow her eyes "okay who the hell is that Sterling obviously never knocks and I know Lana doesn't either actually the only one who does is Cyril." thought Malory.

"Come in." said Malory in a professional tone the door opens and she see's Naruto walking through the door "who the hell are you kid!" demaned Malory.

Naruto ignores the insult "I'm Naruto Uzumaki the new field agent." said Naruto in a serious tone with a stoick tone.

Malory narrows her eyes at Naruto "I thought you would be older and how old are you boy?" asked Malory who sips her glass full of liquor.

Naruto stares at her with a stoick expression but on the inside he was annoyed "did she just call me boy?" thought Naruto in annoyance "I'm 19 years old and besides people aren't going to expect someone so young to kill them." said Naruto.

Malory nods her head in agreement "that is true boy but I must ask- Mother you never guessed what!" yelled Archer who stormed into her office with a large bottle Patron Ciroc.

Malory messages the temple of her head in annoyance "what is it Sterling?" asked Malory her eyes then gazes at the bottle in her idiot son's hand "Sterling were you drinking on your way to work?" asked Malory.

Archer then stares at her with a surprised look then look around the office Lana then comes into the room "Damnit Archer you fuckin' Idiot!" glared Lana.

Malory narrows her eyes at the two agents "you know what ai don't even want to know." said Malory in an annoyed tone.

Archer then turns to Naruto "mother who the hell is blonde Jonathan Ke Quan." joked Archer pointing his finger at Naruto.

Naruto turn his attention to Archer "why don't you just bury yourself deep in whores you drunken man-whore." insulted Naruto.

Both Malory and Lana let out a laugh "kid got you good." laughed Lana.

"How old are you kid?" questioned Archer.

"The name is Naruto and I'm 19 now stop calling me kid and if I wanted to I could kill you anytime I wanted to." said Naruto with confidence.

Archer snoffed at Naruto "bull shit like you can! I'm the greatest sp- before he can finish the bottle in his hand was shattered by a knife leaving everyone in the room shocked.

"You may be a spy but I'm the world's greatest assassin." said Naruto.

Malory smiles at this "now that you've all met it's time to get down to business." said Malory "orginaly I didn't have a mission planned but I see this a perfect chance to actually test Naruto's skills and maybe Naruto can make sure my son doesn't get distracted during a mission." said Malory.

Archer then glares at his mother "hey I don't get distracted!" said Archer as he tries to defend himself he then looks at the broken bottle laying on the floor "I still wasn't finished with that damn that Jet Li looking ass kd." thought Archer.

Lana let's out a scoff causing Archer to turn to the African woman with a glare "please if you see a woman with large breast and a fat ass you would forget the mission at hand." said Lana.

Naruto then cough in his hand "as entertaining as this as watching a married couple argue when do we leave ?" asked Naruto.

Malory smiles at Naruto "glad to see someone is taking this seriously. You three leave in eight hours so get the proper equipment." ordered Malory Naruto and Lana nods each of their heads.

"Mother you still haven't told is WHERE THE HELL WE'RE GOING!" yelled Archer.

Malory glares daggers at Archer "Sterling Malory Archer don't you fucking yell at me or I'll make your life a living hell." said Malory with a glare she then turns towards Lana "you three will be going to Berlin to pick up some weapons that I have ordered." said Malory.

* * *

 **And the first chapter of The Fox Spy is done. the next story ill do is Worlds Apart and then finally My High School Life of Fatherhood** _ **.**_

 _ **Tell me what you think of this story and no bashing**_

 _ **Also i'm not sure when i'll start eliminlating stories from the poll probably not anytime soon.**_

 _ **Fairy's Devil: Naruto is a earth devil slayer he has recently earn the title s-class mage two years ago. he is also known as Fairy Tail's Grand Golem. Hes a learder of a team known as Millenium Disk the members that are on this team are Cana Grey Bisca and Natsu**_

 _ **Never Ending Curse: having to watch his family and crush killed by a dark guild. Then tortured he was then emplanted with devil lacrma and gets cursed by demon magic years later after being tortured and being a slaved at the hands of a dark guild he joins phantom lord**_

 _ **Legacy Journey: Finding One Self: being the cousin of Bickslow you except alot naruto has a dream and that is to become a powerful s-classed mage. He will have human and animal possession magic, crystal make, and Arc of Death Pleasure**_

 _ **Old and New The Ancient Art: All Naruto knew is pain he never felt love which is to be excepted when you've been a prisoner from the dark guild since birth . But when he unlocks magic that hasn't been seen since acnologia will he fall into darkness or the light.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto x Bulma- Saiyan's Pride: No matter what we have done for him he destroyed our raise the lowest of the low class and the highest of the elite had done everything that freak ask. Even our king did everything he asked and what did we get for our loyalty annihilation**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes who inspires fear but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Terra - Gaia's Tundra: They say nothing can unfreeze a heart cold as ice but is that the same with a person's emotion well one young metahuman will find out personally is that true**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

* * *

 _ **Recap**_

 _Archer snoffed at Naruto "bull shit like you can! I'm the greatest sp- before he can finish the bottle in his hand was shattered by a knife leaving everyone in the room shocked._

 _"You may be a spy but I'm the world's greatest assassin." said Naruto._

 _Malory smiles at this "now that you've all met it's time to get down to business." said Malory "orginaly I didn't have a mission planned but I see this a perfect chance to actually test Naruto's skills and maybe Naruto can make sure my son doesn't get distracted during a mission." said Malory._

 _Archer then glares at his mother "hey I don't get distracted!" said Archer as he tries to defend himself he then looks at the broken bottle laying on the floor "I still wasn't finished with that damn that Jet Li looking ass kd." thought Archer._

 _Lana let's out a scoff causing Archer to turn to the African woman with a glare "please if you see a woman with large breast and a fat ass you would forget the mission at hand." said Lana._

 _Naruto then cough in his hand "as entertaining as this as watching a married couple argue when do we leave ?" asked Naruto._

 _Malory smiles at Naruto "glad to see someone is taking this seriously. You three leave in eight hours so get the proper equipment." ordered Malory Naruto and Lana nods each of their heads._

 _"Mother you still haven't told is WHERE THE HELL WE'RE GOING!" yelled Archer._

 _Malory glares daggers at Archer "Sterling Malory Archer don't you fucking yell at me or I'll make your life a living hell." said Malory with a glare she then turns towards Lana "you three will be going to Berlin to pick up some weapons that I have ordered." said Malory._

 _ **recap end**_

Archer grabs her glass and drink it he then scoffed at Malory "what you going to do put me on time out. " joked Archer he then then snarls at Lana "you know this is pretty good." commented Archer he then takes another sip of the alcohol.

Malory then snatches the glass from her son "I'll remove all alcohol from your house and freeze your account so you can't buy any liquor or whores. " grinned Malory with her hand on her face with an amused expression.

His eyes widen and glares at his mother "you wouldn't!" exclaimed Archer glaring his blue eyes at his mother.

"I wouldn't would I! Is that a threat? Because if it is say goodbye to your alcohol and whores! " questioned Malory with a devious smirk on her aged face while she was aware of how good of an agent he was he had an alcohol and whores problem but while some wouldn't drink and have sex with a woman while there on a mission but unfortunately her son Sterling Malory Archer doesn't follow in with everyone else her idiotic child loves alcohol and whores.

Both Malory and Archer glare at each other with the woman having a victorious grin and her son narrowing his eyes at his mother he then released a sigh in a defeated manner not bothering staring at his mother wide devious grin on her aged face he then snatches her glass away from her drinks the rest of the alcohol and watches as his mother refills her glass. The young blonde raised an eyebrow at the mother-son duo he then turned towards Lana and nudges her in the elbow she turned towards him "uh, are they always like this? " asked Naruto wondering if this is going to be an everyday thing with the two.

Lana shrugged her shoulders in a nonchalant manner "eh, more or else. This is like their daily routine." commented the African women.

Naruto just stares at both of the Archers with a blank expression "wow what a man child." said Naruto with him rolling his eyes.

Lana chuckled at his insult "ehehe, you so hit the nail with that one." snickered Lana.

Sterling turns towards Naruto with a glare "says the guy who looks like their from an anime! Seriously what Japanese person has blonde and blue eyes! " exclaimed Archer.

"The deadly kind I wouldn't be talking if I was you after all which one of us is the momma's boy and has wet dreams about James Bond. I mean it's not the hard to figure out hell I bet you've had a wet dream about fucking almost every girl in this building except for your mother. " said Naruto with his arms crossed with a smirk on face the only thing that could be heard is the sounds of snickering from both Lana and Malory.

Archer glares at the young assassin "damn you...Lui Kang" said Archer in embarrassment as he turned his head away.

"Ahaha...kid got you good Archer. He hasn't even been here that long and read you so easily Ahahaha. " laughed Lana with her hand on her hip.

"Ahaha, I couldn't agree more hopefully Naruto here can keep Archer in check. " said Malory with a smirk.

Archer could only stare at his mother with a shocked expression "what? Shouldn't that be the other way around? I mean I'm older than him." asked Archer.

"Nope." said Lana.

"No it shouldn't I wouldn't put you in charge of a rock because somehow someway you'll screw it up. " said Malory while he was a great agent he isn't that smart to be in charge of anyone.

"You may be older than me but I'm smarter than you."said Naruto in a nonchalant manner he then turned towards Malory with a confused and curious expression "but as fun as humiliating Archer I can't help but wondered why we are doing gun runs I mean couldn't someone else do it. That doesn't really sound like a mission for three spies. " said Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

Malory smiles at this but that smile is quickly washed away with an expression on annoyance "your right I do have gun runners to do this type of job but those damn KGB sons of bitches keep killing my gun damn runners so I'm sending you, Lana, and Archer to retrieve them. " said Malory she then glares at Archer "don't screw this up. " said Malory with a hardened glare that could kill.

"Hey I'm not an idiot. " exclaimed Archer.

Lana snickers at Archer "actually you are." said Lana in a flat tone she then turned towards Malory "so the KGB is the reason why we've been kinda low on guns anything else we should know?" question Lana hoping there was nothing left out.

"Actually there is not only KGB but other organizations from China and Mexico have been killing my gun runners and taking the guns other than that that's all. Now your mission is to retrieve all of the guns and prevent them from being taken from us. And also try not to cause too much damage I do need an all out shoot out." ordered Malory.

"Hopefully this mission won't get out of control." said Lana as she remembers some of her most simplest mission turned into a shot storm.

"Now get out of my office and don't get sidetracked!" ordered Malory but this commented was more directed towards Archer.

"Come on you two. Naruto needs to know where all the weapons are. " said Lana Naruto and Archer follows Lana well Naruto is following behind Lana while Archer is staring at her ass but Naruto can't help but to wonder about this mission mostly because he's always worked alone never in a group hell the young teen has never actually teamed up with anyone.

As They exit Malory's office and head back to the office room Cyrill stares at the three in curiosity more so at Naruto. Cyrill then turned towards Cheryl who's talking to Krieger "uh, Cheryl who's that kid with Archer and Lana? " asked the glasses wearing ISIS employee as far as he knew he has never seen the Japanese teen and he was pretty sure he would remember a young Japanese man with blonde hair.

Cheryl who has a ditsy and carefree like expression turned from the mad scientist of ISIS and towards Cyril "that's Naruko Uzutati he's the new field agent here and he's really cute. " said Cheryl who's staring at Naruto's face but what she's truly staring at is his whiskers on his tan face.

Cyril turned towards Naruto with a shocked expression if he had to guess this new agent had to be at least 19 or 20 "r-r-really! B-B-But he's so young!" said a bewildered Cyril.

Both Krieger and Cyril notice the huge grin on her face "HEY BURRITO! CYRIL called you a baby back bitch! " yelled Cheryl this had brought the attention of Naruto, Lana, and Archer the assassin and two spies walked over towards Cheryl, Krieger, and Cyril.

Naruto narrows his eyes at Cyril who's sweating with nervousness "so you called me a baby back bitch did you?" asked Naruto narrowing his eyes at the nervous man.

Cyril shook his head in a furious motion "n-n-no I-I-I-I j-j-just find it hard that your am agent I m-m-mean your so young." said Cyril the older man then look down and sees a, marine knife pointed at his ribs. The knife was barely touching him but the blade had already cut through his suit.

Cyril then glances back at Naruto who has a cold expression on his face "so what I'm young it's not like anyone's going to except someone so young to gut them like a pig. Your name is Cyril right? " asked Naruto.

Cyril nodded his head "yeah Cyrill..Cyril Figgis. " said Cyril Naruto pulls the blade away from Cyril he he's a sigh of relIef.

But Naruto's knee is then rocketed to his crotch the nut shot was so devastating he collapsed on the floor "maybe that'll teach you don't talk shit." stated Naruto.

"Damn Naruto. " said Lana.

"Ahaha, good one Naruto!" Laughed Archer who's enjoying seeing Cyril cry in pain.

"daaaaamm new guy kicked Cyril's balls in his lungs! " yelled Pam.

Naruto ignores the crying Cyril and the loud mouth Pam. He turned towards Cheryl who has a red blush across her cheeks "and Cheryl my name is Naruto not Burrito." said Naruto.

"Aaah, I thought it was weird if someone named their kid Burrito so your name is Naruto not Burrito or Naruko? "questioned Cheryl.

Naruto nods his head "yeah it's Na-ru-to. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." said Naruto.

"Can I touch your hair? "asked Cheryl.

"You dump bitch. " thought Pam.

Lana rolls her eyes at Cheryl "seriously? What is with this woman. "thought Lana who doesn't understand the strange being that is Cheryl. Naruto simply shrugged his shoulders he then grabs hold of his long ponytail and puts it in within reaching distance of the secretary she grabs hold of his hand and begins to run her hand through his blonde locks. Her eyes shot up in shock "wow, your hair is so soft. I wish my hair was this soft I would kill Krieger just to have this soft." said Cheryl with a look of bewilder she then pulls her hand away with much struggle.

"Cheryl!" exclaimed Krieger with shock and a look of horror written on his face.

"What! " yelled Cheryl as she stares at Krieger with a look of frustration but the brunette quickly shifts her attention back towards the blonde "I love your hair it's amazing." said Cheryl with a smile.

Lana narrows her eyes at Cheryl "why does it look like she wants his air. I swear Cheryl is a special type of crazy." thought Lana.

Naruto gives Cheryl a half smile showing his sharp teeth "thanks." said Naruto "but I'm honestly thinking about cutting it. It is way too long for my liking." thought Naruto his half smile then turns into a grin causing Pam, Lana, and Cheryl to blush "well as fun as talking to you and putting asshats in their place Archer, Lana, and I have a mission to do. " said Naruto he then walks off but he slows down allowing Archer and Lana takes the lead.

While the three field agents backs are turned Cheryl stares at Naruto with a dreaming look "God that was hot I want him to strangle me. " said Cheryl with a heavy blush.

Ray glares at Cheryl "Cheryl what is wrong with you! He's like 19 and your like what 30 earlier 20s? " asked Ray.

Cheryl then glares daggers "it's not polite to ask a lady her age! " yelled Cheryl.

Pam then chuckles at Cheryl "you are no lady Cheryl." joked Pam.

"Neither are you. " commented Cheryl.

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock at least I'm not stupid enough to lie. " said Pam.

Cyril groans in pain gaining the attention "yo-your a h-h-ho-horrible p-per-person." groaned Cyril who still hasn't gotten his breathing under control.

"You're still here? " asked a surprise Cheryl.

"Y-You for-forgot I w-w-was here? " choked Cyril.

"Well duh! I thought you'd died! " replied Cheryl.

"N-not d-d-dead. " groaned Cyril.

Pam runs her hand over her chin "I just thought you'd black out from having your balls in lungs. " said Pam causing Ray to cover his mouth from laughing but this didn't work as everyone was still able to hear the blonde man's laughter.

"Not funny. " wheezes Cyril.

Ray then takes a sip from his coffee "your right. It's was hilarious. You know for a minute I thought I heard something broke. " jocked Ray who's smirking at the down red faced Cyrill.

Cyril looks up a Ray with a strained expression "e-e-eat...a...di-di-dick." groaned Cyril.

Ray just shrugged his shoulders "eh, your not big enough for this bitch." said Ray in a snarky fashion.

Pam then begins to cackle at Ray's joke "ehehe, he said your dick is small." laughed Pam.

Krieger then messages his heard "you kn6if something is broken I could do it. " said Krieger.

Cyril's hand then goes to his crotch in a protective manner but this had only cause him even more pain "n-n-no way." said Cyril not wanting to be on experimented on.

Krieger just shrugged his shoulders "eh, soot yourself." said Krieger.

"What him to punish me. " said Cheryl everyone just looked at her with a disturbed look she looks and sees the faces of everyone's disturbed face "what it's true I want him to choke me. " said Cheryl with a smile.

"Girl what is wrong with you?" asked Ray with an appualed look.

"Nothing I just want him to chain me down and strangle me. Is that so wrong?" asked Cheryl who had risen from her chair glaring at Ray.

Ray glares at him "Yes it is. You need help." said Ray.

She then shook her head negatively "no I don't what I need is to feel his hand crushing my throat with his hands. " said Cheryl.

Everyone near Cheryl took step back from "you know what you need?" asked Ray.

Cheryl shook her head negatively with a clueless expression Pam then slaps Cheryl in the back of her head "it's Jesus! You masochist!" exclaimed Pam at times like this she can't help but wondered how Cheryl isn't locked away.

Cheryl then places her hand on her cheek "I wondered if Naruto hit me as hard as he hit Cyril would I cum. God I would cum so hard if he fucked me while he was choking me with a iron rope " wondered Cheryl not even caring if everyone heard what she saying.

"What the shit! " exclaimed Pam who's glaring Cheryl.

"God dammit Cheryl! No one wants to hear that shit!" exclaimed Ray.

Pam then stroke her chin thus gaining a thinking pose "then again that does sound pretty hot." commented Pam.

Cheryl then looks up at Pam with a grin "I know right!" said Cheryl in an energetic manner.

Ray then does a facepalm and gives Pam a deadpan expression "God dammit not you too!" groaned Ray.

Cheryl just waved him off "bitch I know you want him too! He's hot! " stated Cheryl.

Ray scoffed at her "honey he's too young for me. Besides he obviously doesn't swing that way." said Ray.

Krieger then turned towards Cheryl "maybe he wouldn't mind a few...experiments." pondered Krieger.

"He'll kill you." said Cheryl in a nonchalant manner as if she's talking about the weather.

Pam nods her head in agreement "crazy is right the new guy will kill you. " said Pam.

 **With Naruto, Lana and Archer**

Lana and Archer stare at Naruto who's dressed in his mission clothes and fully strapped with an UZI CO2 Blowback Submachine BB Gun, Beretta 9MM, and Draco AK-45 Pistol Semi-Automatic. "Is that what you wear when you go on missions?" asked Lana while it was different than she imagined she was grateful that he doesn't seem to have turtleneck obsession.

Naruto nods his head "yeah it's more suitable for stealth than wearing normal clothes. But also wears should I put these is there a bag or something to put them in? " asked Naruto in curiosity he had no problem caring them but he was honestly curious about where he can put them.

Lana looks around and sees a giant duffle bag "here you can put all your weapons and stuff here but also you know you didn't have to change until we're there right? " asked Lana ignoring the chuckling Archer.

Naruto released a silent groan from his throat obviously not. Why didn't you tell me? " asked Naruto with a low growl.

she just shrugged her shoulders "don't know I was drawn to your tattoo." said Lana as she watches the blonde quickly undress and goes back wearing his Wholesale suit Lana found herself quite shocked at how developed his body is. She knew he was an assassin but the suit just made him just look lean she'd figure the young man must take good care of his body.

While Lana was zoning out staring at his tatted chest Naruto notices the African woman unconsciously licks her lips this causes Naruto to chuckle "see something you like? " asked Naruto with a smirk plastered on his face.

Lana rolled her eyes at Naruto knowing he wasn't trying to flirt with her "smart ass. " said Lana.

"Well you're not wrong. I suppose we have a private jet waiting us right or some type of transportation?" asked Naruto.

Archer nods his head "yeah we do Mother has a private jet set up for us not only that but it's fully stocked with liquor. I'm so getting shitface on that plane." stated Archer.

Lana glares at Archer "nope, nope, nope. Absolutely hell no." said Lana.

Archer stares at her with with wonder "and why the hell not?" asked Archer.

The female field agent messages the temple of her forehead "because I refuse to deal with a drunken Archer for hours upon hours on a plane." said Lana.

"You just like to suck the fun outta everything." muttered Archer.

"Dick. " said Lana.

Naruto couldn't help but gain a sweat drop on the side of his head "ugh, you two sound like a married couple ya'know." said Naruto.

"Yeaaaah, that ain't happening like ever." said Lana in a flat tone.

"Hey! " said Archer glaring at her with her glaring at him.

"Ugh, maybe I should've done this mission alone. " thought Naruto "you two done? "asked Naruto who's staring to believe the two of them had some type of relationship in the past. The three then drove to the where the jet is located but unfortunately the blonde was force to listen to their bickering "ugh thank I have my phone and I don't have to listen to them bicker. " thought Naruto he then takes out his and scrolls down his music until he the artist The Pillow.

Archer then looks back and sees the young adult with his headphones in and looking out the window with a daze expression he then turned towards Lana with a sly smirk "you know the kid has his headphones in right." stated Archer.

Lana rolls her eyes at the horn dog known as Sterling Archer but she isn't too surprised due her knowing sex and liquor are on his mind eighty percent of the same "Archer he's awake and I don't want your fingers or your dick near my vagina." said Lana.

"You sure? " asked Archer who really wanted some type sexual experience with Lana sure he'd and Lana have had sex in the past but he was really craving her. After all what guy wouldn't he was pretty sure Ray would have sex with Lana sure he was gay but he honestly didn't belief anyone was that gay "and I'm pretty sure Pam would want to have sex with Lana I mean look at her. Those legs go on forever." thought Archer as he imagines him and Lana's relationship.

But right at the moment his hand touched Lana's thigh he was greeted with a fist. As her fist makes contact with his s face he's knocked out she smiles at seeing his unconscious body and no doubt gaining a blackeye "there that's better now I can focus." said Lana.

"Huh? You said something? " said Naruto who'd taken out his headstone.

She then shakes her head negatively "Naw, just talking to myself." said Lana with a friendly smile. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant manner he then puts the headphone back in his ear Lana's mind then drifs back to a shirtless Naruto she honestly wondered how hard his abs were but she quickly burried this thought and focused on driving.

 **Later**

After the three had arrived at their location they'd entered the plane they then strapped each of their bags so it couldn't damaged by the moving. Each of three take a seat with Naruto siting next to a window, Lana sitting directly across from hlm, and Archer had decided to look for some liquor "where the hell is it? " pondered Archer.

Naruto glances towards Archer as he searches for liquor within the jet "uh, liquor?" asked Naruto as he, watches Archer and his personal mission.

"Yep." said Lana in a flat tone.

He turned towards her with his eyebrow raised "exactly how drunk does he get? " asked Naruto needing to know at which leve of drunk doesl Archer get. While the Japanese blonde wasn't impressed on what kind of person he is. He just needed to know what kind of drunk he was dealing with. Naruto also quite aware that Archer is an asshat the concept of a drunken Sterling Archer was as in enjoyable as playing blind Russian Roulette.

Lana then gains a look of thinking but the thought process of how drunk Archer is going to be. She then groans causing red flags to be raised in his head "restarted drunk." said Lana.

He then groans at the notion of a drunk Archer "I hope he passes out. But what happened to his face?" asked Naruto who turns and sees Archer with a visible blackeye.

Lana just shrugged her shoulders "I don't know. Being Archer he most likely deserved it or he couldn't hurt himself.* said Lana in a nonchalant manner without a care in the world.

"Right. " said Naruto but he was obviously aware that wasn't the case "well it's obvious his fault that he's sporting a blackeye." thought Naruto.

"Hey Naruto I was wondering why did you become an assassin ate orphan trying to get revenge on someone or something?" asked Lana wondering why someone so young would want to do something so dangerous and he could die anytime.

She watches as he shook his head negatively "no. Both of my parents are alive and if I wanted revenge on someone I would've been killed that person. I suppose I became an assassin for one simple reason." said Naruto with a stoic expression on his face his eye then begins to twitch as he watches Archer mix up drinks.

Lana's eyebrow was raised as she stares at Naruto with a questionable stare "and that reason is? " asked Lana.

She then watches as his stoic expression is morphed into one of a wide grin "because I'm the best at what I do and what I do isn't very nice. "said Naruto.

"Okay Weapon X! " yelled Archer.

Causing both Naruto and Lana to burst up laughing after five minutes of laughing their ass off Lana then wipes away a tear of laughter "Ahahaha, okay that was a good one." said Lana.

"Why thank you." replied Naruto with a toothy grin on his whiskered face.

She then stroke her chin and stares at Naruto "so, how long have you been an assassin?" asked Lana she was also wondering if his parents were even aware that their child's hands had been soak in blood.

Naruto gives her a wide grin "I've been in the stabby stab stab business since I was 12 years old. " said Naruto.

Lana raised an eyebrow at him "and your parents are okay with you killing people for money?" questioned Lana.

"Maybe they do, maybe they don't. That's for me to know and for yoh to find out. " stated Naruto with a smug look.

"Smart ass. " said Lana with a snarky smirk.

"Eh, only when it's necessary. But I was wondering how does the KGB and all these other organizations keep killing our gun runners. I mean it obviously isn't a coincidence and the chances of them knowing where the guns are located are very low. " said Naruto with his grry-blue colored eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Lana narrows her eyes in caution "now that you mentioned it. This ordeal does suspicion aw shit! There might be a mole in ISIS! We have to inform Malory. " stated Lana.

"Are you sure that's such a smart idea. I mean the mole can be anyone within ISIS and if the mole was told about them being aware isis knowing of their existence. Not only that but we don't have that many field agents who can figure out who's the mole." said Naruto.

"Not only that but Pam can't keep her damn mouth shut. " muttered Lana "sooo, what we just let the mole walk around?" asked Lana.

She watches as he shakes his head negatively "of course not. We informed Malory when the mission is over I would advise we'd kidnapped and torture one of the agents but we have no idea who has the information. So for right now we must be focused on the mission. And babysitting Archer who's drunk. " said Naruto as he turned his head and watch Archer as he pets his shoe. Naruto then walks behind Archer and knocks him out.

 **Time Skip**

 **Location: Berlin, Germany- Reichstag Building**

Archer then glares at Naruto with his eyebrow twitching "what? " question Naruto as Archer continues to glare at Naruto.

"Don't you what me! You totally knocked me out while we were on the plane." said Archer.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "well excuse me for not wanting to deal with a drunken person on a plane for hours upon hours that isn't what I call a relaxing ride now shut up Lana is about to meet up with the contract and if you say is true the KGB, China's or Mexico's organization Should arrive any time soon. " said Naruto he then stares into the scope of a M9A1 Navy Seal Sniper Rifle he then searches around for any of three organizations members he then narrows his eyes as he sees a Chinese man within the building but what drew his attention towards the man is the sniper he had "not today you son of a bitch." said Naruto he then fires a shot and watches with pleasure as the bullets goes through the man's head splattering the room with his blood and brains.

Archer whistles at Naruto "nice shot. " said Archer he then fires his own shot at a Mexican man but instead of shooting him through the middle of his skull he shot him the man's adam's apple.

Naruto grins at Archer "you're not too bad yourself. I guess you weren't lying when you said your the best spy I'm impressed." said Naruto as he shot another round at a brunette man.

"Ah, I told you but damn you weren't kidding when you said you were the best assassin. I don't think I've ever see someone kill so good other than myself of course. " said Archer as he sees a Mexican man who appears to be wielding a pistol.

Naruto just rolled his eyes at Archer "dick. " said Naruto he watches as someone aims their shotgun at Lana who's five meters away "tsk, too easy. " thought Naruto he then aims at the person's head and fires a shot he then fires another shot at a sniper.

Archer then fires a around at a man with black hair he chuckles as the man holds onto his neck Naruto just rolled his eyes at Archer "hey how about a little better? " said Archer.

"A bet? " questioned Naruto as he stares at the Chinese man's dead fall.

"Yeah whoever kills the most has to buy that person lunch and any bottle of liquor. So how about it? "asked Archer with a smirk.

Naruto smirks in a predatory manner "sure I'm game. " said Naruto but both his and Archer's attention are drawn towards two Chinese men one has fair skin big large black eyes, thick eyebrows and a bowl cut while the other has pale skin lavender colored and long brown hair. He watches as the bowl cut man gives a KGB agent four jabs to the chest and then jumps in the air and kicks the man's head but the force of the kick was so strong his head snapped and broke. But as for the brunette they watched as he plants furious of punches to the other Mexican man's torso leaving him daze with the man daze he jammed a knife into the the man's forehead. "Aw, shit I think I know what organization their from. " said Naruto.

"You know those two? " asked Archer.

Naruto nods his head "yeah I've met them a few times. The one with the bushy eyebrows is Rock Lee and the other one is Neji Hyuga. Those two work for GATE they are a Chinese spy organization and Neji and Lee are their top agents. " said Naruto with a serious expression.

* * *

 ** _I'll be updating my stories such as:_** ** _Bridge of Two Paths, Fox ,War, and Love, Ninjas of Whirlpool, There Is No Justice, and Twin Wind Esper_**

 ** _(A/N: I'll be updating Bridge of Two Paths and Fox, War, and Love_** ** _after that I'll update Ninjas of Whirlpool then I will also do_** ** _Twin Wind Esper and There Is No Justice and once I'm done with that I'll then focus on one story and attempt to finish )_**

 ** _(A/N: these are future stories i will make)_**

 ** _Naruto x Fubuki- Kingdom Come: engineered for destruction and mayhem but just in most cases the experiments from their programming creating their own path_**

 ** _Naruto x Mei Hatsume- Frozen In Time: most wish to be a hero for fame or to be like their hero but not him his goal is simple to surpass every hero there is and with his quirk he'll do just that_**

 ** _Naruto x Beth- Universal Whirlpool: with different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**

 ** _Naruto x Pokemon_**

 ** _Some seek to become a Pokemon master, gym leader, or Pokemon connoisseur. But not Naruto he wishes to be a Pokemon Battle Emperor something that hasn't been seen over 745,000 years_**

 ** _Naruto x Officer Jenny_**

 ** _Pokemon: Tyranitar, Bayleef, Dragonite, Gengar, Ninetails (Alona Form), Deoxys, Zebstrika, Black Charizard, and Regirock_**

 ** _(A/N: in two weeks someone will be eliminated from the poll)_**

 ** _Spider-Man x Silk - 10_**

 ** _Spider-Man x Kitty Pryde - 9_**

 ** _Spider-Man x Mockingbird - 9_**

 ** _Spider-Man x Silver Sable - 10_**

 ** _Spider-Man x Firestar - 7_**


End file.
